


A Lady's Request

by stillskies



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nokoru can't refuse a lady in distress. Even when the lady isn't really a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady's Request

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 08-14-2008

Killua fought the urge to wrap his hands very tightly around his best friend’s neck. Gon was, of course, oblivious.

“And don’t forget to act really sad, Killua!” Gon chattered on. “After all, Imonoyama-san won’t help us if you’re not distressed!”

“It’s _your_ dad, Gon,” Killua pointed out and congratulated himself on his voice being calm. “Why can’t _you_ be the girl?”

Gon smiled charmingly at him. “I wouldn’t make a very good girl, Killua. You’re much cuter!”

There were quite a few things he could have said to that – many of them not appropriate – but they were at the door to Imonoyama’s office. Killua mentally went over the information that Leorio had given them a week ago – sixteen, blonde, rich, feminist, can’t turn away a female in distress regardless of age, attitude, or looks.

“Let’s go, Killua! Remember, be sad!” And with that, Gon opened the door.

A man was suddenly on his knee in front of him, Killua’s hand lightly grasped in his hand. “I welcome you, fair lady,” he said, touching his lips to Killua’s wrist. “My name is Imonoyama Nokoru.”

Killua had to fight the urge to electrocute the guy to a crisp; after all, it wouldn’t help Gon’s search if he killed their only real lead.

“T-thank you,” Killua stammered instead, trying to keep his voice quiet and suitably distressed.

“What brings such sorrow to a beautiful lady’s face?”

“We’re been trying to find someone for the last five years, but he keeps eluding us,” Gon replied cheerfully.

“Would it make you smile if I were to find him for you?” Imonoyama asked, and Killua nodded. “Suoh! Akira! We have a mission!” 

Two other men who had been milling around the room – presumably doing _actual_ work rather than waiting to pounce on the first person to enter the room – reacted to the statement with varying degrees of excitement. The blue-haired boy whom Killua had been keeping an eye on sighed heavily and put his paperwork down, while the brunette clapped happily.

“Now, please give us all of the information you know about this missing person,” Imonoyama said. “We will find him by the week’s end.”

Killua stifled the urge to snort. It wasn’t very ladylike.

Gon happily complied, sitting down with the brunette and giving a detailed account of the last five years. The other man stood behind Imonoyama, who sat with Killua and kept offering him various sweets, which Killua gladly accepted.

“That should be it,” Gon announced.

 _Good_ , Killua thought. _Now we can get out of here._

“Wonderful,” Imonoyama replied. “We will contact you as soon as Gin-san’s whereabouts have been found. Please let Leorio-san know that the video will be sent to him this afternoon.”

“Will do!” Gon agreed, tugging on Killua’s sleeve. “Let’s go, Killua!”

Killua stood and followed Gon out of the room, and, when they were far enough away that he wasn’t paranoid that Imonoyama was going to pop out of nowhere, he asked, “What video?”

“Eh?” Gon looked at him blankly for a second before saying, “Oh! You didn’t know! I forgot!”

“Didn’t know what, Gon?” Killua asked, grinding his teeth together.

“Imonoyama knew you were a boy! He was helping us as a favor to Leorio,” Gon explained. “So he’s sending the video of you dressed as a girl to Leorio because Leorio wants it.”

Gon continued ahead, not noticing that Killua had stopped cold. He hoped Kurapica wasn’t too fond of Leorio, because Leorio was going to meet with a few thousand watts of electricity as soon as Killua got his hands on him.


End file.
